Grand Magic Games X800: Dragon Gunfire Conquers the Unicursal Maze
After the announcements of the opening ceremony, the participating teams are transported to a new location that is unknown to them. It appears to be some sort of corridor plagued with stone slabs that stack high above them. A Milky Way blanket paints the sky above the stone walls, as torches illuminate most of the path before them. A booming voice comes over the area to instruct the players. "Welcome to the first day of the Grand Magic Games!" Mato shouts. "You may have noticed that you aren't in the arena anymore. You now find yourself in a maze of traps and trials to test you as a team. Make your way through this labyrinth and you will earn points for your team! Simple enough right? Just beware, things are bound to happen around every corner!" The mic cuts out and leaves the teams to decide what to do next. William set up a Telepathic link with his teammates. "Alright guys, let's go!" He said, and they began their journey into the labyrinth, entering the first room. Sykushi observing the room at first glance did not spot any immediate traps. Feeling the urge to outperform his Rival He had already started to walk across to the exit of the current room. William held his hand out to stop Sykushi from advancing. "Let's not be hasty," he said. He stepped forward and a poisonous dart shot out of the wall. He leaned backwards, narrowly dodging it as it collided with the wall on the other side of the room. "Cavern Dragon's Mountain Armor." The earth armor climbed onto his body, and reinforced itself on his body. "Those darts are made from wood, which means my stone should have no problem resisting the darts. Would anyone else like some armor? Although, I'm sure you all have your own natural ways of avoiding the darts." "I mean, you can give me armor if you want. I can turn my body into lightning bolt and be intangible." Said Kazuya as he turn into a lightning bolt and flew to the other side of William and returns to normal. It looked to the others as if he teleported. "Well that is a very kind offer William, but I think I would be too nervous having those dart thingies just bouncing off of me. I'd rather get some distance myself, just in case. Chase or Sykushi, want to join me? I was going to create a photon barrier around us. I could surely use your guys help though." Theia says with a warm smile as she looks at her two teammates. The fact that Kazuya deactivated his lightning body before he was sure that no more trigger were hidden was a bit concerning to her, and so she wanted to get over to him as fast as possible. Chase shrugged his shoulders, stepping up beside Theia. "I'll cover the left, and you get the right?" He asks, glancing towards Sykushi. "And you can handle any open spots," He says, staring at the walls. A dark expression had been on his face ever since they'd entered the arena, though he made no comments on it. Even Theia's smile couldn't lessen the scowl, and he had nothing to take his anger out on either, unless he wanted bloody knuckles a few holes through his body because he ignorantly punched one of the walls. Even if he did, the walls weren't the causes of his problems, so he'd probably just get angrier at his own stupid actions. Sykushi said nothing behind his mask drawing his sword Mugen from the palm of his hand. "No arrows will hit, but try to conserve what magic you got i'm sure this isn't the end of the tricks the labyrinth has in store for us." Taking a pose he activated his Heavenly body magic and waited for the others to start moving but he levitated in the air as he waited for Theia and Chase to start moving. As the group made their way across the way, darts bouncing off their shields the entire time, William had an unnerving feeling. His seismic sense was acting up. "There are three pitfalls on our path," he said. He held out his hand, and blasted stones at three different locations ahead of them. Upon contact, a hole immediately opened up, swallowing all of stones, but revealing their presence. "Now we shouldn't have too many more obstructions on our path." "I highly doubt that Will, this maze is bound to have numerous traps up ahead too; my guess is they will only get harder too." Theia said calmly as she dropped the photon shield, trusting William's instincts that the darts had ceased up ahead. She turns to her usually teammate, Chase, as she had grown accustom to the change in his demeanor when something was bothering him. "Are you okay there Chase?" She said with a semi casual tone. She didn't want to bring too much attention to them, as it would distract William from leading the way.